CINTA LOKASI
by Liby Qyu
Summary: sakura seorang anggota girlband dan mencoba membintangi sebuah film bersama aktor ternama Sasuke, sosok yang ia benci. Bagaimana kisah mereka menjalani film tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**CINTA LOKASI**

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**THE STORY **** LIBY QYU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, diksi dan deskripsi kurang dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kisah Sakura seorang anggota girlband yang menjadi peran utama di sebuah film dan di pasangkan dengan Sasuke seseorang yang ia benci?**

Chap 1

Seorang gadis menangis tersedu di belakang pemuda yang memakai ransel khendak pergi dan sang gadis mencoba menahanya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua emeraldnya. Isak tangis yang begitu pilu tak mampu menggoyahkan keyakinan pemuda tersebut untuk meninggalkannya.

'' Kalau tidak ada kau, itu sama saja seperti hidup sendirian. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah disini atau bawalah aku bersamamu. Hiks" Tangisnya belum berhenti dan tanganya meremas pakaian hingga sedikit kusut.

CUT

Ehh, apa maksudnya ini?

"Ok, sampai sini saja. Kita lantutkan lusa nanti. Terimakasih semuanya."

"Yaa..."

Jadi, tadi itu Cuma akting?

Setelah kepergian pria berkaca mata hitam itu yang menjadi sutradara, semua kru-kru tampak merapihkan peralatan shooting yang telah mereka gunakan untuk drama yang mereka buat. Mereka tampak kelelahan─tentu saja, mereka bekerja dari subuh sampai petang ini.

"Sakura, aktingmu bagus sekali. Kau tahu aku bahkan ikut sedih saat kau menangis. Sepertinya kau bakal mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pendatang baru terbaik." Puji wanita berambut hitam pendek sebahu itu kepada gadis sang aktris.

Semburat merah seperti tersipu malu menghiasi wajah gadis yang di panggil Sakura ini. "Kak Shizune terlalu berlebihan, apa kakak tidak lihat aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pak sutradara?" Jawab gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat kesal.

Mereka memasuki mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di sebuah halaman dekat lokasi shooting tersebut.

"Jangan kau pikirkan, dia berbuat seperti itu agar kualitas aktingmu bagus." Wanita bernama shizune sedikit menghibur gadis musim semi yang tampak sangat kesal akibat dimarahi sutradara.

Sakura meneguk minuman softdrink berkaleng tersebut yang ada dalam mobil. "Tapi, apa kakak tidak lihat si kepala ayam itu menyeringai dan menertawakanku!?" Kali ini Sakura berkata sedikit keras dan meneguk sekali lagi minuman berkaleng itu.

Shizune meletakan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Kau jangan berkata keras-keras, bagaimana kalau wartawan sampai mendengarkanya? Ini bisa membuat drama yang kalian bintangi akan berantakkan." Shizune berupaya menasehati Sakura yang selalu mengomel tentang Sasuke─pasangan dalam dramanya.

Mencoba menghiraukan perkataan Shizune dan lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan diluar lewat kaca mobil dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat proses shooting yang lama, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terkejut melihat sebuah papan iklan berukuran besar bergambar Uchiha Sasuke dengan toples sambil meminum softdrink kaleng seperti yang Sakura minum tadi.

"Kenapa kakak membelikan ini?!" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan emosi.

"Apalagi?" shizune sedikit geram karena terkejut dan tak mengerti apa yang sakura maksud.

Sakura menunjukan kaleng minuman tersebut "Aku tidak mau meminum ataupun memakan produk yang di bintangi oleh si pantat ayam sialan itu!" Saking marahnya bahkan minuman kaleng tersebut sampai remuk dan memuntahkan isinya yang tersisa.

Shizune meghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya karena kelakuan Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan menurutnya. "Kau ini, itukan hanya minuman biasa lagipula itu dari soponsor. Mengerti!" ucap tegas Shizune.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau meminumnya. Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak mau bermain dengan si ayam itu. Aku BENCI UCHIHA SASUKEEE..."

AAAA...

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura... Sakura..." Teriak Shizune sambil berlari menuju ruang latihan koreografi di sebuah gedung yang menaungi artis-artis berbakat.

BRAAKKK

Lima gadis yang sedang duduk di lantai untuk beristirahat akibat latihan keografi menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menatap heran Shizune yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Salah satu dari lima gadis tersebut yakni gadis berrambut kepang empat bertanya pada Shizune yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Ada apa kak Shizune kesini?" Tanyanya masih dengan tampak heran.

Shizune tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, ia lebih memilih menghampiri salah satu gadis dari mereka yang berwarna rambut seperti gulali. Tanganya memegang bahu gadis itu dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat Sakura. Kau berhasil membintangi sebuah drama, mereka akan segera kesini untuk mendatangani kontrak." Senyum bahagianya belum menghilang sejak tadi dan gadis bernama Sakura meloncat kegirangan karena dramanya itu akan menjadi debutnya sebagai artis.

"KYAAA...AAA.." Sakura memeluk keempat sahabatnya, tak dapat memendung rasa bahagianya dan langsung di balas oleh keempat sahabatnya itu. Dan ini merupakan salah satu impiannyya yakni menjadi artis selain menjadi penyanyi di dalam girlband.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Shizune dan Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan dan terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang berbincang dengan dua orang pria yang duduk di sofa.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Kemarilah Sakura! Perkenalkan ini adalah Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san." Tsunade memperkenalkan kedua pria tersebut.

Sakura menyambut tangan yang di ulurkankan padanya oleh kedua pria itu dan membungkuk sopan "Salam kenal," ujarnya.

Sakura ikut duduk di samping Tsunade menghadap dua pria tersebut.

"Aku sudah melihat video clip yang kau bintangi dan ku pikir kau sangat berbakat. Jadi, aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu peran utama dalam serial yang kami buat.'' Ujar pria berambut putih dengan gaya aneh.

"Kami dari pihak WINTERBLOSSOM PICTURE ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan Sakura-san. Semoga Sakura-san menerimanya." Ucap pria satu lagi yang terdapat goresan di wajahnya bernama Iruka Umino.

Tentu saja Sakura mau menerimanya apalagi dia langsung mendapatkan peran utama diserialnya yang jarang pernah terjadi di dunia hiburan yang sangat keras baginya. Bahkan ketika ia terjun di dunia tarik suara dan membentuk sebuah grup, itupun membutuhkan usaha yang cukup menguras tenaga, dia sampai menghabiskan masa training selama 8 tahun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin melihat skenarionya terlebih dahulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Iruka memberika sebuah kertas seperti makalah dan memberikanya pada Sakura.

"Di drama tersebut berkisah tentang seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran bertugas membunuh keluarga kerajaan dan akhirnya menculik sang putri yang akan dibintang oleh kau Sakura-san." Iruka mencoba menjelaskan isi cerita tersebut walau sudah memberikan skenarionya pada Sakura.

Sakura membuka lembat-lembar kertas dan membacanya sekilas "Drama kolosal? Cukup menarik. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu siapa pemeran utama prianya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran pada kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kakashi menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat aktor bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut dan yang terlintas kepalanya adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang hangat di bicarakan oleh media karena bertunangan dengan seorang perempuan yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari usianya.

Sakura sedikit ragu ketika mengetahui calon pasangannya didalam serial tersebut. Tentu saja dia ingin aktor yang handal yang mampu mendalami peran sehingga dapat menghidupkan isi cerita walaupun dia hanya penyanyi yang belum membintangi sebuah drama tapi dia pernah menjadi model video clip di lagunya dari pada si Inuzuka Kiba itu yang bahkan belum pernah menjajal dunia hiburan, hanya gara- gara di buru media karena dekat dengan seorang model kaya raya membuatnya jadi sangat terkenal.

Sakura sedikit berpikir, dia takmau salah langkah dalam membuat keputusan. Sedikit berbisik-bisik dengan tsunade dan akhirnya Sakura memegang sebuah pena yang terletak di atas meja. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Ia menerimanya untuk menunjukan kualitas akting yang ia miliki, lagipula ceritanya juga cukup menarik kenapa tidak di coba, reputasinya di pertaruhkan dalam hal ini. Ya itulah yang gadis musim semi itu pikirkan.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah sepakat, nanti akan kami sesuaikan jadwal kegiatan shooting yang akan berlangsung agar tidak bentrok dengan kegiatan Sakura-san sebagai anggota girlband." Kakashi segera berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan di ikuti semuanya untuk berjabat tangan, tanda kesepakatan kerjasama yang mereka buat.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi dan Iruka, Sakura belum beranjak dari sofa ia masih memikirkan tentang drama debutnya, jangan sampai ini membuat karirnya hancur berantakan.

"Kau menyesal menerimanya?" Tsunade bertanya pada anak didiknya.

"Entahlah, tapi semoga saja ini berhasil." Sakura berharap agar keputusan yang dia ambil tak salah jalan.

Seorang pemuda berambut dark blue dengan stlye yang sedikit aneh walau tak mengurangi wajah tampannya duduk di sebuah ruang kerja dan meminum secangkir kopi tanpa gula kesukaanya, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

CEKLEKK

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke." Pria berkacamata yang baru masuk itu menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

Pria bernama kabuto itu duduk menghadap Sasuke dan menyerahkan beberapa map atau tarlihat seperti makalah itu.

"Setelah kepulanganmu dari Amerika, banyak sekali rumah produksi yang ingin bekerjasama denganmu. Apalagi film kerjasamamu dengan mereka sukses di perfilman internasional." Kabuto sangat gembira melihat Sasuke sukses dalam profesinya sebagai bintang film.

Sasuke masih memilih-milih beberapa skenario untuk yang akan ia bintangi.

"kenapa banyak sekali serial romance hah? Don't leave me, love story, you and i, i can't breath without you, cih. Apa tidak ada judul film yang yang lebih bagus lagi?" Sasuke membanting kertas-kertas itu di meja, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia bermain dengan drama yng menggelikan itu.

"tapi ini perintah tuan Orochimaru. Dia bilang, dia bosan dengan karakter yang kau mainkan di beberapa filmmu itu , dia ingin kau sesekali bermain di serial romance dengan karakter yang lembut dan tentu saja romantis." Jelas panjang lebar Kabuto pada Sasuke.

Sekedar kalian tahu saja, Sasuke belum pernah membintangi serial romance bahkan di awal debutnya ia berperan sebagai pencuri berlian walau bukan sebagai peran utama. Banyak dari serial atau filmnya bergenre action atau crime tapi berkat wajahnya yang tak bisa di katakan tidak tampan itu membuat banyak kaum hawa tergila-gila padanya dan tentu saja mereka berharap si pemilik nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut dapat berperan dengan manis dan romantis tak lagi melihatnya berdarah-darah.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolaknya.

"Kau tinggal pilih salah satu dari mereka, lagipula ini salahmu sendiri menolak film hollywoodmu dan tinggal disana." Ucap Kabuto

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan jepang." Ucap Sasuke sambil meminum kopi yang tersisa.

"Hah, tidak bisa meninggalkan jepang atau wanita itu?" ejek Kabuto

"Sudah cukup! Kau pilih saja sendiri." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa mencoba merilekskan tubuhnnya.

"Baiklah aku bacakan sinopsisnya saja dan kau yang harus memilihnya, aku tidak mau di omeli olehmu karena tidak sesuai keinginanmu."

"Hn."

"Pertama akan kubacakan don't leave me, berkisah tentang seorang pria yang menghamili pacarnya dan meninggalkanya karena tidak direstui oleh orang tua sang pria, akhirnya si perempuan tersebut menanggung sendiri dan ternyata dia mempunyai penyakit mematikan film tersebut akan dibintangi oleh Shion, kedua... love story berkisah tentang rumah tangga yang di warnai perselingkuhan...

Dan ini yang terakhir I can't breath without you bercerita tentang seorang pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh keluarga kaya raya dan menculik putri mereka dan akhirnya benih-benih cintapun muncul..."

"Pffft mmmmhh" sebelum Kabuto mengakhiri isi naskah sinopsis tersebut, Sasuke malah menahan tawa dia tak habis pikir akan membintangi serial yang menggelikan itu baginya.

"Dan serial ini akan di bintangi oleh Haruno Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan tawanya mendengar calon pasangannya diserial tersebut jika dia menyetujuinya.

"Siapa kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Haruno Sakura. Sebelumnya memang sudahh ada yang mengisinya tapi katanya seminggu yang lalu si pemeran utama pria mengalami patah tulang akibat kecelakaan mobil."

"Baiklah aku pilih yang itu saja, lagipula disitu masih ada action juga." Senyumnya sambil menyeringai seperti merencanakan sesuatu dan membuat Kabuto bergidik ngeri.

-

Entah nasibnya yang sial atau apa yang menimpa haruno Sakura dari calon pasangan filmnya yang terluka, cerita skenario yang berubah hingga Sasuke calon pasangan barunya menggantikan Kiba.

"Pokonya aku tidak mau kalau harus bersama dengan Sasuke titik." Sakura tetap bersikeras tidak mau di pasangkan dengan Sasuke setelah di beritahu oleh Tsunade siapa pengganti Kiba.

"Kenapa? Lagipula kau sudah mendatatangani kontraknya bukan?" Tsunade sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang mebuatnya geram.

"Tsunade_Sama tidak mengerti kelakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya. Dia kurang ajar, menyebalkan dan memuakan." Sakura sampai mengertakan giginya akibat kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Brakk

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus tetap main di film tersebut. Mengerti!"

Sakura tak berani mengelak lagi kalau Tsunade sudah marah begini dan dia pun harus menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Poor Sakura

"Oh ya, malam nanti kita akan makan malam bersama tim produksi sekaligus para akrtis dan aktor yang akan membintangi film tersebut." Ucap Tsunade sebelum meninggalkan Sakura.

Kyaaaa

TBC

A/N: Sebenarnya fict ini untuk memperingati 2tahun aku kenal FFn dan semoga kalian suka fict perdana aku dan tentu saja terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini walaupun aku tahu fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Kritik dan saran sangat berarti buatku.

Please review

Salam

Liby Qyu


	2. Chapter 2

**CINTA LOKASI**

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**THE STORY **** LIBY QYU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD kurang rapih, diksi dan deskripsi kurang dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kisah Sakura seorang anggota girlband yang menjadi peran utama di sebuah film dan di pasangkan dengan Sasuke seseorang yang ia benci?**

Chap2

Kadang ada hari dimana kau tak mau menjalaninya, namun harus kau lakukan demi profesi yang kau kerjakan. Mungkin itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Sebuah makan malam yang akan mempertemukannya dengan dia setelah tiga tahun lamanya.

" Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sakura yang duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangannya.

Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna cream selutut kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih porselen di tambah juga cardigan putih, lagipula gaun itu pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya hingga dapat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah siap." Sakura menanggapinya dengan malas_tentu saja, lagi pula siapa yang mau bertemu dengan orang yang kau benci.

Menaiki sebuah mobil sedan hitam untuk menghadiri makan malam di rumah makan tradisional di kawasan Hibari yang jaraknya tidak jauh cukup 30 menit untuk menempuhnya.

Mereka sekarang duduk di kursi penumpang. "Hentikan sikap mu itu! Kau pikir kita akan melakukan perjodohan, huh?" Tegur Tsunde pada Sakura.

Semburat warna merah menghiasi wajah Sakura akibat perkataan Tsunade tadi, entah dia malu atau marah. Tsunade mengatakan itu karena kesal melihat Sakura menekuk wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Aku biasa saja dari tadi."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela mobil. Melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. Banyak yang ia lihat, seperti gedung-gedung pencakar langit maupun mobil yang lalu lalang melewati mobil yang ia naiki. Dia sedikit berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan apabila bertemu Sasuke nanti.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, sudah mau bermain di serial kami. Kami tidak menyangka kau ikut bergabung dalam serial ini. Kami sangat senang sekali."

Pria bernama Iruka itu tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke ikut bergabung di serialnya padahal mendatangkan Sasuke itu sangat sulit mulai dari permintaan yang aneh-aneh ataupun aturan aturan yang ia gunakan mungkin karena dia aktor terkenal jadi ia bersikap seperti itu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di rumah makan tradisional untuk membicarakan masalah shooting dan keperluan lainnya.

SREEGG

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu,"

Tsunade membungkukan badannya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya di ikuti juga Sakura. Mereka memasuki ruang makan yang tertutup itu dan sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul.

"Duduklah! Lagipula kami juga baru sampai tidak usah sungkan begitu," ucap Kakashi pada tsunade agar bersikap biasa saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tsunade dan Sakura menempati tempat duduk yang tersedia, seketika dua pasang mata **onyx** dan **emerald **saling berpandangan saat mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan Sakura si pemilik mata **emerald **hanya membuang muka tak peduli dan mencoba menyembunyikan kecanggungannya, melihat calon pasangangan serialnya yang bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ku dengar ini bukan pertama kalian bekerja sama?"

Kakashi mengawali pembicaraan dengan menayakan perihal kerja sama yang pernah Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan sebelumnya.

Tidak ada respon dari keduanya membuat Kabuto_ pria berkacamata itu yang duduk di samping Sasuke mulai menjelaskan pertanyaan Kakashi tadi.

"Ah iya, kalau tidak salah tiga tahun yang lalu mereka pernah membintangi sebuah iklan, benarkan Sasuke?" Kabuto melirik Sasuke untuk memastikannya.

Sasuke menghentikan acara minum ochanya. "Hn." Jelasnya singkat dan mungkin bisa di artikan jawaban Sasuke tadi iya.

Obrolan sedikit terhenti akibat kedatangan beberapa pelayan yang membawakan makanan, semua pelayan perempuannya memakai pakaian khas tradisional jepang.

"Permisi, kami mengantarkan makanan yang anda pesan," terang salah satu perempuan itu.

"Oh, silakan."

Sang pelayan menaruh makanan-makanan di meja dibantu pelayan lainya yang membawa makanan tadi.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" Si pelayan tadi bertanya.

"Tidak ada, ini lebih dari cukup," kata Iruka sambil melambaikan tanganya.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Para pelayan segera pergi setelah tidak ada keperluan lagi.

Setelah kepergian pelayan tadi, obrolan kembali tercipta walaupun dengan acara sambil makan.

"Kalau begitu, ini akan lebih mudah membangun **chemistry** di antara kalian," ujar Iruka yang mengharapkan respon dari kedua bintang tersebut.

'**Chemistry** apa? Akan lebih baik kalau si pantat ayam sialan itu tak menggangguku' Batin Sakura.

Seketika pandangan Iruka melirik Sakura agar menanggapi hal tadi.

Sakura sedikit gugup saat Iruka melihatnya. "Ya, mudah-mudahan saja kami bisa menbuat **chemistry** yang baik." Jawab Sakura berbeda dari yang isi hatinya.

"Dan tentu saja itu sangat mudah bagiku. Dan aku ingin nona Haruno bisa menyesuaikannya."

Sasuke ikut bergabung dalam obrolan walaupun perkataanya tadi sedikit menyinggung Sakura. Mungkin dalam soal berakting, Sasuke lebih berpengalaman, akan tetapi seharusanya dia tidak bicara seperti itu, seolah-olah dia meremehkan kemampuan Sakura. Bahkan kini Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya dan memegang sumpit sedikit keras, sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sakura berpura-pura tersenyum. "Terntu saja, dan sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras agar bisa menjadi pasangan yang pas untuk Sasuke," Jelasnya pada Sasuke diiringi tawanya pelan.

" Memang harus begitu."

Tiba-tiba saja kilatan kebincian tak terelakkan lagi walaupun hanya **emerald **saja yang memperliihatkan aura kebencian sedangkan si **onyx** hanya tersenyum menyeringai seperti meremehkan.

Dan sepertinya **chemistry** di antara mereka sudah terlihat walaupun bukan seperti pasangan kekasih melainkan **chemistry** sepasang musuh yang sedang bergulat di medan perang.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi dalam serial yang mereka bintangi tapi sepertinya genderang perang sudah tercipta di antara mereka.

END OF FLASHBACK

1,2,3,4... 1,2,3,4...

Girlband yang bernama **flower girl** yang terdiri dari lima gadis cantik diantaranya Sabaku Temari gadis pirang berkuncir empat, berwatak tegas menjadikanya leader dalam grupnya. Lalu Yamanaka Ino yang juga berambut pirang tapi rambutnya hanya dikuncir satu sebutanya adalah _like a barbie_. Juga Tenten, gadis ini terlihat sangat tomboy dengan rambut kecoklatan berkuncir dua. Selanjutnya Hyuga Hinata, mungkin di antara kempat gadis yang lainya Hinata lebih pendiam akan tetapi tidak mengurangi wajah manisnya. Dan yang terakhir Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut dengan warna yang sama seperti permen kapas itu selalu tampil ceria dan enerjik di tambah senyumnya yang manis membuatnya sering kali di dapuk sebagai bintang iklan maupun model MV (Music Video), hingga menjadikannya anggota paling populer di antara keempat temannya.

Dan sekarang mereka berada di tempat latihan keografi untuk single lagu terbaru mereka.

"Untuk bagian ini kita ubah sedikit, jadi pas lagu memasuki _reff_ kita melakukan gerakan memutar," Temari mulai menginstruksikan gaya tarian pada teman-temanya tanpa di dampingi pelatih tari karena memang sudah di ajarkan jadi sekarang mereka hanya menghafal gerakan yang sudah di ajarkan.

"Ayo, kita ulaangi sekali lagi!"

1,2,3,4... 1,2,3,4

Mereka mencobanya lagi. "Bukan begitu Sakura, kau harus menggerakan tangamnu ke atas juga," Temari mulai mencontohkan gerakan yang benar pada Sakura yang sering kali salah maupun lupa pada dance yang mereka pelajari.

"Beginikah?"

Sakura mulai menunjukan tariannya yang di contohkan Temari tadi.

"Bukan begitu, bukankah sudah ku bilang tanganmu harus ke atas dan berputar," Temari mulai mencontohkan gerakannya lagi tapi dengan pelan agar Sakura dapat menghafalnya. "Perhatikan aku!"

Sakura memperhatikan gerakan Temari dengan seksama dan mulai menghafalnya. " Maafkan aku, aku akan mencobanya lagi," ujarnya.

Temari mengsmbil posisi di depan. " Baiklah , kita lakukan sama-sama." Perintah Temari pada teman-temannya.

1,2,3,4... 1,2,3,4...

"Aw..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terjatuh saat melakukan gerakan berputar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anggota yang lain ikut membantu Sakura yang terjatuh dan coba mendirikannya.

"Sakura-Chan, kau baik-baik saja kah?" Hinata khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Apakah kita harus membawamu ke rumah sakit?" Kali ini Tenten ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu Temari. "Tidak perlu, ini hanya terkilir, besok juga pasti sembuh." Mencoba tersenyum agar temannya tak terlalu khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, pernahkah kau berpikir dengan kondisimu seperti ini akan menyusahkan kami se..."

"Ino!" Temari memotong perkataan Ino dan membentaknya sedikit keras.

Ino sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang menurunya kurang kosentrasi dalam latihan.

"Kau pikir kami tidak lelah, kau yang selalu datang terlambat, melakukan dance tidak benar. Kau seharusnya lebih bisa menyesuaikan waktumu dengan baik dan seharusnya kau lebih berlatih keras lagi."

Kini Ino mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Sakura. " Jangan beralasan kau sibuk, kau jadi seenaknya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sedangkan Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tahu ini semua salahnya yang terlalu sibuk shooting sampai kurang memperhatikan kegiatan bersama grupnya. Yang Sakura rasakan kini hanya rasa bersalah pada teman-temanya karena membuat mereka kecewa terutam Ino.

"Cukup Ino!"

Sebagai **leader** Temari menghentikan sikap Ino pada Sakura. Temari mengerti perasaan Ino dia kecewa pada Sakura.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Akhirnya Ino pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan setelah mengatakan itu pada Sakura.

Kini Sakura tak mampu menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Dia juga ikut kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih berlatih keras lagi agar tak membebani teman-temannya, pikir Sakura.

"Jangan di ambil hati perkataan Ino tadi." Temari mengelus punggung Sakura dan mencoba menghiburnya. "Mungkin karena kelelahan, jadi dia bersikap seperti itu,"

Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan berlatih keras lagi agar kalian tidak kecewa." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," Tenten mencoba menghibur Sakura

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Tenten, Sakura-Chan." Lanjut Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku kurang kosentrasi dalam berlatih. Lagi pula, apa kalian tidak tahu panggilanku 'Sakura si tenaga monster' huh?" Sakura sedikit bercanda pada teman-temanya dan di selingi tawa teman-temanya.

Tenten mengacak rambut Sakura. "Benar, walau berlatih keras, Sakura tidak akan kehilangan tenaganya." Puji Tenten sambil mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan cubitan Tenten. "Hentikan, sakit tau!" Mencoba membalas Tenten dengan cubitan juga tapi tak berhasil karena Tenten bersembunyi di balik punggung Temari.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Perintah Temari.

Sayang tak di hiraukan oleh keduanya, malahan sekarang Hinata ikut bergabung dalam aksi kejar-kejaran itu dan Temari hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Asal kalian tahu, saat masih duduk di bangku dasar hingga SMP, Sakura adalah atlet judo padahal saat kelas 5 SD dia sudah menjalani **training **di agensi yang menaunginya sehingga dia harus membagi waktunya antara berlatih judo dengan kegiatan masa **training**nya, akan tetapi dia harus berhenti berlatih judo saat kelas 3 SMP karena saat pada waktu itu dia sedang sibuk melakukan debut bersama flower girl.

TBC

A/N: Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah meluangkan waktunya unuk membaca, mereview , mengefav ataupun memfollow fic ini. Aku tidak menyangka fic pertamaku di sambut dengan hangat dan untuk next chap mungkin flashback 3 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali Sasuke dan Sakura pertama kali bertemu. Dan sedikit curhat, masalah EYD memang aku kurang mengerti akan tetapi aku akan belajar agar fict ini tidak terlalu banyak typo(s) maka dari itu aku mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Terimakasih banyak kepada:

**Yuuki Edna**, **Uchiha Shesura-chan**, **hanazono yuri**, **sonedinda**, **BronzeQueen 18290, Alifa Cherry Blossom**, **Haiibara'Ai Seo**, bigbangVIP, Guest, Wina Scarlet, Fivani-chan, bigbangVIP, Ifaharra sasusaku

Please Review

**SALAM**

**Liby Qyu is V.I.P**


End file.
